csi ny 2014
by smackedlove
Summary: que pasaria si stella nunca se ubiera ido de nueva york y comenzaara a enamorarse de mac.
1. Capítulo 1

mac estaba sentado en su oficina y al levantar la mirada vio a stella en la puerta hizo una seña para que entrara ella sin pensarlo dos veces entro.

"como estas setell"se acerco a ella la agarro por la cintura miro a los lados al no ver nada la miro rapidamente y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

"te extrañe"el la miro con esos hermos ojos azules que a ella le cautivan.

"igual yo"ella se separo rápidamente de el

"y que necesitas que te veo tan nerviosa"

"te queria invita esta noche a cenar a mi departamento para celebrar fin de año los dos juntos que te parece"

"muy bien a que hora''le dijo con una media sonrisa.

"que te parece a las 8:00"

"claro que si me parece perfecto "el volvió a donde estaba ella y trato de besarla pero ella retrocedio y le dijo en un tono bajo y le dijo "a las ocho en punto y ve preparado "ella por no dejarlo con las ganas se acerco rapidamente y le dio un beso rapido y salio de su oficina.

ya casi eran las ocho y mac se etaba terminando de cambiar por otro lado stella ya habia hecho la cena y se estaba empezando a cambiar.

se escucho el timbre y sin pensarlo abrió la puerta hay estaba mac vestido con una camisa azul y unos pantalones negros por otro lado ella tenia un vestino negro de cóctel y con sus rizos recogidos hacia atras, lo primero que se le paso por la mente fue decirle "te ves preciosa" ella lo miro fijamente "y tu te ves muy guapo" el entro en departamento y acercandose suavemente a ella le dio un calido beso en los labios.

ellos cenaron y despues de un largo tiempo empezaron hablar no se dieron cuenta en que momento se les fue el tiempo ya eran las diez de la noche y mac se tenia que ir, cuando Iván llegando a la puerta ella lo detuvo y le dijo "porque no te quedas esta noche aqui con migo y te vas en la mañana temprano que dices?" mac la miro con una sonrisa se acerco a ella y la empezo a besar "tomo eso como un si " empezo a besarla descontroladamente y entre un susurro le dijo "si" mac continuo besandola por el cuello empezo a soltar el cierre de vestido de stella,ella no se quedaba atras enpezo a desabotonar su camisa haciendo perder su funcion mac no tuvo mucho problema en quitarle el vestido se detuvo un momento admiradndo su hermoso y explendido cuerpo, se tomo su momento para admirar su cuerpo y volvió a su objetivo principal retomó sus labios suavemente y empezo a besar su cuerpo stella empezo a soltar su correa y a quitarle el pantalon dejándolo en boxers ella se detubo un monento y con la voz entre cortada le dijo "mac aqui no" mac no tenia ningun probema de hacerle el amor en la sala pero no quiso llevarle la contraria la cargo entre sus brazos y la llevo a la habitacion cuándo entro en la habitacion la acosto en la cama con la mayor delicadesa ella lo miro fijamente el se acosto a su lado y retomo lo que habian dejado en la sala y le empezo a quitar sus panties y su brasier stella le empezo a quitar su boxer cuando quedaron totalmente desnudos mac empezo a besar cada parte del cuerpo hasta llega la zona mas delicada del cuerpo de una mujer empezo a besarla stella cada ves se exitaba mas hasta que mac la empezo a penetrar se acerco a su cara para no dejar de mirarla despues de unos minutos tuvieron su primer orgasmo pasaron de ser dos para convertirse en uno solo se quedaron en la cama durante unos minutos.

mac miro a stella y le dijo suavemente

"feliz año nuevo mi amor"

ella se quedó un momento si decir nnada despues de un momento reacciono y dijo

"feliz año nuevo mac "despues de ese momento mac y stella se quedaron dormidos y entrelasados uno con el otro.

espero que les guste el fic es mi primera vez haciendo uno.

que pasen una feliz navida y un prospero año 2014.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capitulo 2

Mac se despertó al lado de Stella, empezó a besar su espalda entre abriendo los ojos el con una voz suave le dijo.

"como amaneciste preciosa"

"bien y tu " Mac la miro finamente y le dijo "más que bien" Stella lo miro con unos ojos de ternura, y le dio un beso en los labio, Mac la tomo por la barbilla y apasionadamente la empezó a besar.

Rrrrrrrrrrrr

"diablos" Mac miro con mala cara, "no contestes "dijo Stella, Mac le mostro el teléfono y le respondió "es don tiene que ser urgente para que me llame a esta hora" ella le hizo una mueca para que contestara."Taylor"

"Mac soy don tenemos un cadáver degollado en el bronce, una chica de unos 18 años de edad"

"ok don nos vemos allá" don apresuradamente le dijo "de acuerdo Mac, por curiosidad sabes donde esta Stella la he estado llamando pero no me contesta" Mac miro a Stella que estaba entrelazada a su pecho "Stella "ella lo miro sorprendida "no no la he visto me imagino que se debió haber quedado dormida y se le pudo descargar el telafono pero no hay problema yo la puedo pasar a recoger "

"de acuerdo gracias Mac y feliz año nuevo"

"de acuerdo don igualmente" Mac colgó y continuo besando a Stella "mac"

"lo siento es que no puedo vivir sin ti un solo segundo"

"yo tampoco me resisto pero tenemos que controlarnos un poco Mac, al fin amor que te dijo don" Mac le respondió de inmediato

"claro asesinato en el bronx, chica de 18 años degollada "Stella lo miro y le dijo "que te parece si te bañas aquí conmigo ,aquí hay una ropa tuya desayunamos y nos vamos juntos a la escena que dices" Mac la miro con una sonrisa "me empieza agradar la idea del baño" Stella le pego un codazo en el hombro "lo siento" Mac se levantó y ayudo a Stella fueron directamente al baño Mac no pudo resistir besarla pero aunque Stella también quería estar con él hasta decide ya no más se resistió y le dijo "Mac contrólate que a este paso no vamos a llegar a ninguna escena'

"de acuerdo".

Se terminaron de bañar y al salir del baño Mac la comenzó a besar por el cuello sin querer Mac le hizo un chupón pero por la apresuración ninguno se dio cuenta .


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mac, Mac..."dijo Stella con la voz entrecortada. "lo siento es que estaba muy concentrado y veras que no me puedo resistir "Stella se sonrojo "ok Mac pero hay que apresurarnos"

Después de unos minutos llegaron a la escena don se acercó a ellos.

"hola "les dijo don, se quedó mirando el cuello de Stella

"que te paso en el cuello Stella" ella se miró con Mac, no se acordó que hace uno minutos Mac le había chupado el cuello.

"debe ser algo que me pico "dijo tocándose el cuello.

Aunque don no quedo muy convencido Mac reacciono de inmediato "don la escena"

"ya comprobamos los datos Isabel González es mexicana, fue degollada Aller en la noche como a las 9"

"ok don, y el arma homicida "dijo Mac "no hay rastros del arma".

Mac y Stella fueron a procesar la escena

"casi nos descubren Mac"

"lo siento es que no me pude controlar y"

"Mac tienes que aprender a controlarte un poquito no crees y ahora qué hago con este morado "lo dijo mirándose el cuello

"será ponerme una sombra"

"lo siento " Stella le dijo mirándolo tiernamente "ok Mac".

al terminar de procesar la escena se montaron en la avalancha y Stella se empezó a cubrir el cuello. "a donde vamos ahora "dijo deteniendo el carro en frente de laboratorio, Stella lo miro seria y le pego un codazo "Mac a donde más vamos a ir si ya estamos en el laboratorio''

"lo siento" Stella se fue a bajar y Mac aseguro la puerta "Mac ' lo miro sorprenda

se inclinó un poco y no tuvo que hacer tanto esfuerzo para besarla, hay estaban ellos dos besándose descontroladamente pero con lo que ellos no contaban era que flack se acercó y los encontró besándose el no quiso interrumpirlos y después de unos minutos Stella reacciono y se apartó de el "Mac estamos en frente del laboratorio "le dijo señalándolo "yo entiendo que no te puedas controlar en el departamento cuando estamos solos pero en el carro Mac "dijo un poco molesta, no quiso seguir hablando y salió del auto apresurada Mac siguió después de ella, él sabía que Stella estaba un poco enojada y decidió esperar a que se calmara.

Después de unas horas Stella fue a la oficina de Mac a que le firmara unos papeles de un caso, "Mac necesito que me firmes unos papeles para..."Mac se acercó rápidamente, la tomo por la cintura miro a todos lados se separó un momento de ella y bajo todas las persianas al acercarse la llevo al sofá y la comenzó a besar apasionadamente "Mac, Mac..."Dijo sollozando el la seguía besando "Mac "dijo en un tono más alto, él se separó sobresaltado "definitivamente tú no te puedes controlar a Mac"

"no puedo es verdad te pienso todo el día" ella se acercó y le dio unos papeles "necesito que los firmes "el sin reprochar "ok buen chico "agarro los papeles y le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios "nos vemos ahora amor"

"Stella me encanta ese amor" Stella le sonrió y se alejó.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mac estaba acostado en el sofá casi dormido y Stella se acercó a el "Mac 'dijo en un tono bajo el de empezó a despertar "que necesitas Stella" Stella lo miro preocupada, "que tienes"

"no te preocupes solo es un poco de fiebre"

Stella le toco la frente "un poco Mac estas ardiendo en fiebre"

"después se me pasa"

"después se me pasa cual después se me pasa Mac, deja que te lleve a tu casa"

"no te preocupes"

"no te preocupes Taylor claro que me preocupo ahora vamos"

Stella ayudo a levantar a Mac del sofá y lo llevo a ascensor y después lo llevo a su casa al llegar Mac abrió la puerta y fue directamente al sofá no alcanzo a llegar cuando se cae al piso "Mac' grito Stella y fue corriendo rápidamente a ayudarlo "me duelen las piernas "le dijo con un tono débil lo ayudó a levantarse "Mac no estás bien" le dijo preocupa "Stella no te preocupes recuerda que hoy tienes una cita se me pasara después"

"no lo siento pero me voy a quedar aquí contigo la cita será después si quiere salir con migo me va a esperar tu salud es primero de acuerdo "le dijo en un tono suave "no te tienes que molestar"

"esto no está a discusión Mac "el parecía un niño regañado por su madre "entendido"

"de acuerdo "dijo un poco resignado.

Stella se apartó un poco y saco su celular y empezó a marcar se escuchó en la otra línea "hola Stella la cita es en media hora"

"de eso quería hablarte lo que pasa es que"

"que paso Stella" dijo un poco nervioso "no voy a poder ir tengo a un amigo enfermo y no lo puedo dejar solo"

"y no pudo cuidarlo otra persona tenías que ser tu" Stella se empezó a molestar, mac la miraba del sofa se sentia mal por ser el culpable de esa molestia.

"ok mira John vete al diablo"

"no Stella no me vas a dejar asi "

"pues es una lástima no quiero seguir escuchandote hablar tanta tonteria adios" ella colgo enojada "Stella no es necesario que te quedes"

"no hay problema si de verdad me quisiera hubiera esperado hasta mañana"

"lo siento" Stella lo miro fijamente "no tienes por qué sentirlo de acuerdo ahora vamos a tu cuarto" Stella lo llevo a su cuarto cuando queria acostarlo Stella cayó arriba de Mac empezaron a reir juntos despues de unos segundos Stella reacciono "bueno Mac am voy a buscar un pañito con agua" Stella se levantó y salio a la cocina al llegar "que me pasa " dijo para si misma por otro lado Mac penso "esa mujer su piel se siente tan suave estar tan cerca de lla se siente tan bien, como sera besar sus labios?" Mac reacciono ''que me pasa Stella y yo por favor ella nunca se fijaria en mi y ademas es mi mejor amiga".

en ese momento entra Stella "bueno Mac vamos a medirte la temperatura"

"haber abre la boca" Mac sin protestar abrio la boca Stella metio el termometro, despues de unos minutos le saco el termómetro "Mac 60° y segun tu estabas bien" Mac la miro y le hizo un gesto "me equivoque" saco unas pastillas y le dio un baso de agua "estas son para el dolor" le dijo señalando las pastillas, Mac no tuvo mas opcion que tomarselas "bueno Mac otra vez te las tomas mañana a las nueve de la mañana" el asento la cabeza "Mac tienes que dormir"

"de acuerdo" Mac trato de levantarse pero cayo de regreso en la cama "Mac estas muy devil y te ayudo" al levantarlo fueron a su armario, saco una pijama y se la dio, Stella no sabia si ayudarlo hasta que se decidio, Mac no le presto atención y se empezo a quitar el guarda camisa ella lo ayudaba a mantenerse de pie tenia miedo de cayera en el piso, el empezo a quitarse la camisa, Stella empezo a sonrojarse el no se dio cuenta y empezo a quitarse el pantalón quedando en boxers, Stella quedo impresionada con semejante cuerpo, lo primero que penso fue "para su edad esta muy bien conservado" Stella reacciono al ver que el estendio la mano para que le pasara la pijama, empezo a ponerse el pantalon despues se puso la camiseta se fue directamente a la cama, stella le puso un paño mojado en la frente, depues de unos minutos mac se quedo dormido.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

unas horas mas tarde Mac fue a la oficina de Stella, ahi estaba ella sola el decidio entrar "hola Stella"

"hola Mac"

"ya estas lista"

"si ya terminé" se acerco a el y cautelosamente le dio un pequeño beso en los labios mac la agarro por la cintura y slieron directamente al ascensor Mac saco una llave de su bolsillo y puso el ascensor fuera de servicio, empezo a besarla descontroladamente ella no reprochaba despues de unos minutos ella se separó y con la vos agitada "Mac" el volvió encender el ascensor al llegar se encontraron con flack, el los miro fijamente y se dio cuenta que estaban un poco agitados y que Stella estaba un poco desorganizada y no se diga de Mac.

"como estan"

"bien flack gracias"

"de acuerdo que esten bien nos vemos mañana''

''igualmente flack''

al alejarse flack se puso a pensar ''estos dos tienen algo muy serio primero el chupon despues se estaban besando en la camioneta y ahora esto'' salio del pensamiento al recordar que tenia que subir.

ellos dos por otro lado ya habian llegado al departamento de Mac al entrar

"Mac al paso que vamos nos van a descubrir "

"pienso decirle a sincliar mañana'

"de acuerdo"

Stella se veia un poco cansada, Mac la miro "tienes sueño"

"si, me tengo que ir"

"porque no duermes conmigo, aqui tienes alguna ropa''

"si me aseguras que es a dormir acepto''mac la miro con picardía "de acuerdo".

Mac se acerco a ella la beso la cargo y la llevo a la habitación al entrar stella se cambio al igual que mac, se acostaron en la cama stella no demoro en dormirse mac se quedo mirandola se veia tan tranquila el se sentia como un caballero cuidando su donsella, despues de unos minutos mac se quedo dormido, ahi estaban ellos dos entrelazados y dormidos.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

stella entro al cuarto de mac y lo encontró dormido no quería dejarlo solo, asi que se se sento en un sofa cuidandole el sueño despues de un rato stella se quedo dormida.

stella se desperto temprano fue directamente a la cocina y le preparo un caldo.

Ella fue al cuarto y ya mac estaba despierto y bañado.

"veo que amaneciste mejor"

le puso la comida en la mesa de noche "si ya no me duele casi el cuerpo, stella no tenias porque quedarte" stella se acerco co el termómetro "claro que si tenia para eso estan los amigos no" le puso el termómetro en la boca "mac la fiebre la tienes en 40° bajo un poco, tomate la sopa"

"de acuerdo" mac empezo a tomarse la sopa "mac" el la miro atento "vengo mas tarde me tengo que ir a cambiar e ir al laboratorio y avisarle a sincliar que estas enfermo, ypor favor come" el asentó con la cabeza "gracias stella" stella lo miro con ternura "no hay que, adios mac"

"adios stell" ella se acerco a el para darle un beso en la mejilla pero mac se movio un poco y termino dandoselo en los labios, ambos quedaron paralizados por unos segundos reaccionaron y se separaron "am lo siento" dijo mac un poco nervioso "no te preocupes" stella no sabia que hacer se separo y salio de la habitación despues entro en el auto no dejaba de pensar en ese beso, para distraerse prendio la radio y empezo a sonar

"y me lo he dicho una y otra ves se que las cosas tienen que cambiar porque este mundo todavía no se si es que te impoto o todo te da igual y yo que trato siempre de acercame de contenerme y mantener la calma porque entiendo que somos humanos y nadie tiene la verdad en sus manos asi que trato no tocar el fondo por precaución guantes de seda para no arañarte el corazón callarme cuando a veces tengo ganas de reventar pero el silencio seria mas inmenso si tu no estas, si tu no estas mi vida se me va, se me va detras de ti si tu estas mi vida yo no se que are si tu no estas aqui" stella no sabia si apagar la radio o dejarla prendida ya que pretedia olvidase del beso mas no seguir pensando en el opto por dejarla prendida.

"y ahora no no puede ser no puedo seguir escondiendome detras del mismo escudo en la garganta con el mismo nudo y ahora no, no puede ser capaz que se termine todo y no estoy seguro si saltar este muro si no estas"

stella no se habia dado de cuenta en que momento habia legado al departamento, ella entro fue directamente al cuarto se desvistio, entró al baño y se empezo a bañar al recorrer el agua término se subio a la avalanche y fue al laboratorio.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

mac y stella despertaron abrazados

"como amaneciste amor"

"bien mac y tu"

"bien pero con ganas de ti"

"si umm dejame pensar, no se" la empezo a besar "que dices ahora" la seguia besando, ella le empezo a quitar la camiseta "tomare eso como un si"

"mas te vale" ellos dos terminaron desnudos en la cama mac empezo a besarla por todo el cuerpo llego a su parte mas delicada entro en ella con un movimiento delicado fue avanzando ellos cada ves se excitavan mas, terminaron uno arriba del otro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

stella entro al laboratorio en eso se acerca danny "stella has visto a mac"

"si esta enfermo" danny la miro impresionado "mac enfermo"

"si, cuentame para que lo necesitas"

"para que me firme pero ya que eres la segunda al mando" le entrego los papeles y los firmo "ok gracias stell y me saludas a mac y que se mejore"

"ok danny".

stella fue donde sincliar al verla le hizo una seña para que entrará sin pensarlo entro

"stella antes de que me diga algo, donde esta taylor?''

"precisamente de eso quería hablarle, mac esta enfermo y se va ausentar unos dias"

"ok pero necesito que usted me colabore con el laboratorio y que le lleve estos documentos" se los entrego en la mano "no se preocupe yo se los llevó Gracias "

"no hay problema" dijo sonriente.

al salir de la oficina convoco a danny, sid, don, lindsey,adam, hackwes.

todos entraron y stella empezó hablar

"bueno se preguntan porque los mande a llamar bueno pues resulta que mac esta enfermo y se ausento unos dias" todos se miraron sorprendidos menos danny

"y como esta"dijo adam

"bueno pues el esta mucho mejor ya que ha estado tranquilo"

"y cuando podemos visitarlo"

"yo les aviso cuando,pero ahora a trabajar".

todos salieron de la oficina y stella no podia olvidar lo que paso en la mañana.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

"diablos" stella empezó a reirse

"no quiero contestar"

"taylor"dijo stella molesta

"me gustaba mas cuando decias amor"

"mac"

"de acuerdo" contesto el telefono

"taylor"

"mac soy flack necesito que vengas"

"ok flack"

"has sabido algo de stella que la he llamado y no me contesta las llamadas"

"no te preocupes ella esta conmigo"stella le pego en el hombro "mac"le dijo en voz baja "contigo"

"si estamos en un restaurante"

"ah claro nos vemos despues"

"tenemos que bañarnos e ir al trabajo"

"ok mac bañate y yo me baño después que voy hacer algo de desayunó "

"me parece tentador pero porque no te bañas conmigo y despues compramos unos algo que te parece"

"perfecto" el la empezo a besar ella lo detuvo "mac el baño"

entraron despues terminaron de arreglaron y fueron al restaurante al llegar mac busco una mesa para ellos dos.

El se levantó para recivir una llamada al terminar vio a stella tratando safarse de un hombre que la estaba molestando el no aguanto los celos y se acerco

"hola mi amor con que quieres el cafe"

"vamos quieres que te crea que porque llegas aqui y le dices amor tengo que tragarmela vamos ese juego ya me lo se"

"que quieres que haga me le Suva encima y le haga el amor, ella es mi novia y no voy a permitir que tu ni nadie la este acosando" le dijo gritando "mac tranquilo" le dijo stella preocupada "lo siento" ella se lo llevo a la avalanche no llego cuando siente al hombre detrás de, el mac le da un golpe bajo y cae al piso "mac"

el hombre se levanta y lo tira se empiezan a golpear "basta los dos" grito sobresaltada, mac se detuvo "mac vamos amor"

"de acuerdo"

ella lo ayudó a subirse al auto "que paso mac pense que eras un hombre racional pero veo que pareces un adolescente que no es capas de controlarse mira como te volvió y ni hablemos de el"dijo tocanle el rostro "auuuuuuuuuu, tu lo viste stella el me busco y no iva a permitir que te faltara el respeto " ella lo miro sería y le dijo "mac de todas formas no era necesario que te pusieras como un troglodita ya yo estoy bien grandesita para defenderme no crees".

stella empezo a manejar al llegar al laboratorio entraron en la oficina de mac ella fue por un botiquín y empezo a curarle las heridas que tenia en la cara "au amor duele,duele".

"mac a ti nadie te mando a pelear".

don iva entrando a la oficina de mac

"que paso mac" stella dio vuelta "se puso de chacho a pelear"

"y quien iba ganando "

"flack" dijo stella "en serio quien iba ganando"

"flack" "vamos stell"

"Mac" dijo señalandolo molesta, flack se acerco a el "bien hecho" flack le puso el puño y mac le siguio el juego "que es esto" dijo stella desconcertada "lo siento stell alo que vine, Isabel Gonzalez hermana de víctor Gonzalez una de los mafiosos mas buscados de México se piensa que la mataron para vengarse por una carga de cocaina robada en la frontera de México con Estados Unidos"

"alguna pista"

"si sid encontro ADN desconocido en el cuerpo de la victima"

"ok hay que buscar ADN en las visas mexicanas y tambien hacer una llamada a la embajada para ver quien es nuestro hombre misterioso"

"de acuerdo permiso" flack salio

"este caso cada ves se pone mas complicado " dijo mac mirando a stella

stella termino de curar a mac y le dijo "bueno mac nos vemos tengo que ir con lindsey"

"te amo stell "

"yo a ti mac".

**Espero que les halla gustado el rumbo que ha tenido la historia y bueno coméntenme sus inquietudes.**

**Bueno gracias a los que han seguido la historia y pronto subo el capitulo 9.**


End file.
